Two Halves make a Whole and a Home
by crystalfeathers79
Summary: [Main Characters are Oc's] Two new students among the incoming freshmen to Shibusen are looking for a fresh start and a place where they can be themselves. This is the story of how they meet, become friends, and carve out a place in the world for themselves. No romance quite yet... that is to be determined. First time writer, reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to everyone that is reading this~ This is my first ever fanfiction, and I have never really written for an audience before so I hope you will forgive me if things get confusing or if the grammar just sucks. But basically with this story I want to see how long I can go without giving a name to my oc's before needing to put one down, so if you think that is weird and difficult you can click that lovely backspace button and search for another fanficiton. I might include some of the original Soul Eater characters (Besides Shinigami-Sama and the teachers) but it's not for sure yet. **

**Enjoy! **

**P.s. I do not own soul eater**

**P.s.s. The Pov will switch, tell me KINDLY if it is confusing  
**

The reason for climbing this ridiculously long set of stairs was to get to the special school at the top; she thought tiredly trudging up it. But remembering why it was so special made her firm her mouth and pick up the pace a bit. She refused to stop to rest or sit or even crawl up the stairs. "This has to be a test." She said aloud. And in order to take her mind off of the long climb she reminded herself why she was so eager to go to a strange school in the middle of no-where. Things were stressful at home, with her parents and siblings always find a fault with her, not liking her true personality, not liking how she handled other people, and was trying to change her to be more cold and not so friendly. That alone irked her enough but then there was the matter of her friends back at home, sure they seemed like they really loved her, but could easily forget about her, and it was still really hard to connect with them even though they accepted her for who she was. Not to mention no matter what she did she always felt alone and shut off from everyone. So with those little reminders floating around her head, she began to jog then run up the steps. Finally five minutes later when she felt like she was going to collapse she made it to the top. She took a moment to catch her breath while scanning the "courtyard" here there were people mingling and chatting and the front of the school looked like three skulls with horns protruding out of random places. Overall the look was very symmetrical despite the unconventional design. But then again this was an unconventional school, so she squared her shoulders and headed in. She looked around till she saw a sign that said "Freshmen this way" and followed it. In front of the class room there was a person handing out tags that stated whether you were a Meister or a weapon. She received a Meister tag and pinned it on as she headed in, the first thing she noticed was that the few girls that were present were crowded around one guy in particular and that the other guys were just at the side chatting with one another and alternatively glaring at the popular guy. Seeing as how most people were preoccupied with either flirting or grumbling she walked over to a window and sat on the sill while observing the classroom in general. After a while seeing that nothing was really changing and no one really seemed open to talking to others she instead gazed out the window taking in the spectacular view of Death City. She knew it was cowardly of her to run away like she did to here, and that it gave her and excellent excuse not to contact anyone out of Death City for a while, but….her eyes sadden a bit, it felt like this was the only option she had left.

He had been standing in this group of girls politely listening to their chatter and giving them half-hearted responses, thinking that this was just the same as back home. Even though it was flattering that girls found him attractive, it was annoying that the ONLY reason they seemed to come over to talk to him was for his looks. And that they treated anything that he said as the funniest thing they heard or would nod along with what he said till he was afraid their heads might fall off. That was one reason for coming to this weird school and climbing up that nightmare of a staircase, but also he had always been protected and told what to do and how to act, almost like a stupid princess in a fairy tale. Just once he would like to find something to protect or have some sort of purpose besides being a trophy for his family that brought his family money and fame. He had hoped that someone at this school would let him fulfill that mental list of his but was sadly disappointed. Or at least he was disappointed, until he saw that there was one girl that wasn't crowding around him but sitting at the window staring off into the distance. When he saw a sad look flicker across her face, he couldn't help himself but push his way through the group and walked over next to her. "Anything the matter?" he asked looking at her curiously. She was a small girl that seemed to reach up to his shoulders and had large brown wondering eyes, they held no trace of the sorrow he had seen just now as she looked at him, " Nothing is wrong why do you ask?" she said cheerfully. He was slightly taken aback by her upbeat tone and her happy smile. " Oh uhm I thought you looked kinda sad so I was just wondering…." He trailed off not sure how to handle this. She tucked a lock of her dark brown shoulder length hair behind her ear as she examined him.

She was desperately trying not to smirk at the thought that a random boy would be concerned over her, as she looked him over, he had copper dyed hair that had traces of brown in it cut in a long layered bangs that was a contrast to his short jagged hair in the back of his head. He put a hand on the back of his neck in an embarrassed gesture and said ruefully to her " I'm sorry that was rude of me to jump to conclusions." "It's ok." she said to him as she got off the window ledge and dusted off her skirt. She smiled at him as he offered his hand, and as he was opening his mouth to say something. A blue zombie that kind of resembled a gorilla walked into the room and started to speak so she sent him an apologetic look before turning her attention to the teacher, " Well this seems like it's everyone, so please settle down. " The teacher seemed to stare at a particularly loud group of girls that were sending her death glares for reasons unknown to her. Only after they stopped whispering did the teacher continue.. "today we gathered you freshmen in here to meet each other. That is because you guys need to find a partner. Meisters need to find a Weapon and Weapons need to find a Miester. And this can't be done by anyone else but your own-selfs. No one can force you to have a good strong connection besides yourself and your new partner. In other words both parties need to agree to be partners and not just one person forcing themselves on the other." He gave them a foreboding look, "some have tried and still have not found partners because they ignore this." He gave a stack of papers to someone in the front. " what is being passed out right now is an estimated schedule on how your school year will start. Once you find a partner, your classes will change but there are still core classes that are required." After he finished going over in detail about the schedule, he nodded at them and told them "I am Sid-Sensei if you see me around and need help. You guys are dismissed for the day." The girl turned around to look for the boy she was talking to earlier but was a bit disappointed to find that he wasn't there anymore. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she spun around to see the boy grinning at her, " As I was about to say before the teacher interrupted, " he said to her holding out his hand, "I'm-"

******It would be much appreciated if i could get feed back on this story, but please no flames! Constructive criticism, put in a nice way :3**

**I realized after I wrote the last part that its almost was like one page from Soul Eater Not! ( also not owned by me) but there was really no better way to start it... or so I think o_o**

******Also** should i give them names? If you have suggestions for any names please leave a review or PM me because I am having a hard time deciding the names :x

**I hope you liked it so far!**

**~Feathers  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! I will try to update more frequently ! **

**I also decided that I have to give the character names... PLEASE review when you are done with the chapter, tell me if you like it or you find the story boring D: I will appreciate all the help no matter how short the review :33 3 **

**And as much as I wish, I do not own Soul Eater.**

**~Feathers**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
"I'm Layle Aurelian, weapon" he said grinning at her. She shook his hand, "I'm Yuena Song, mister" she said smiling at him. "So are you looking for a specific type of weapon?" He asked as they walked out of the school. "No not really…. I would be fine with anything, I would just like to be paired up with someone who is caring and not a jackass. Those are my main standards" She said laughing. "Great, because my main concern is that my partner isn't a jackass either!" He said laughing with her. "Since those concerns match want to try and be partners?" He asked her. She thought it over, "Sure even if it is spontaneous, we should try." "Cool~ so to commemorate the start of our partnership want to try this one café I saw on the way to class?" "Alright! What is the place called?" "I think it was called Death Café. I heard from other students that its very popular and serves good food." On the walk there, they talked about all sorts of random things and by the time they reached the café, the felt as if they had known each other for years. After ordering their food they settled down into a comfortable silence as they took in their surroundings. The café itself was on the corner of a street, and they had a perfect view of people coming and going. " Death city is amazing don't you think?" She said dreamily. "almost like it's a separate world from where we come from. I feel like….." "Like I can start over." He finished absent-mindedly. They both looked at each other with shock , then quickly to avoid the topic began looking around for their food. Lucky for them their food arrived right on cue and the topic forgotten as they began to eat, and discuss about the food (a/n: I don't know how many of you guys do that with your friends…..sadly I do) During the length of the meal the also decided that they shouldn't let the teacher know that they were partners because they also wanted to see if they could match with anyone else. After eating they decided to go explore the city, so wandering around for less than 5 minuets they realized that the streets of the city were like mazes and were hopelessly lost for another hour before they finally found their way back to the dorms  
"well one way to make friends is to get lost with them." He told her with a grin, " Bet you didn't know that~"  
"No I'm pretty sure i knew that because it just happened to me." she said with a small smirk. "well its getting late, I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" She asked tilting her head to one side.  
"Yea, see you tomorrow in class~" he said waving to her as they walked to the separate dormitories.

Yuena PV:  
as soon as she walked into the impressive building she was greeted by who she would assume was the head of the girls dormitory. " Hello I am Eternal Feather, and you are a new student i am guessing?" "Yes~ It's nice to meet you." Yuena said bowing. "It's nice to meet you too, now lets see about your room..." Eternal said flipping through some papers. "Ah yes, you are roomed in a three person room with Obsidian Mist and Verity Bloom." Eternal motioned for Yuena to follow her. As Eternal-sempai lead her through the halls of the girl's dorm, she explained how the rooming system worked, "For the first year everyone is required to stay in the dorms but after that you are free to move into apartments if your partner is of the opposite gender, or you can continue to stay in the dorms if your partner is the same gender." Eternal-sempai paused as she pulled out a key from her pocket, "Here is the key to your room, and here is your first week's allowance." She laId the key on top of an envelope. "At the end of every week you will get a set allowance, but if you use it up before then you will be required to get jobs at various locations around the city." Eternal-sempai smiled at her, "I hope you will enjoy the start to your school life." she said then left. Yuena tucked the envelope into a pocket in her skirt, and used to the key to unlock the door. "Hi is anyone here?" She asked pushing open the door.

* * *

**a/n:**  
**Thank you to amberivy for the name suggestions I will use them eventually, and thank you to my** **friends (thats right, you, the one reading this, i consider you my friend :D )that are silently reading this. **

**The names were super hard for me to pick because i don't want it to be regular names with no meaning attached so that took a while**  
**I hope that i haven't bore you guys D: And I do apologize if this chapter was boring, _ I hadn't posted in a loooong time so I figured I might as well put up what i had so far. I didn't post for the longest time because I wasn't sure if what i had written so far was interesting enough, and life was getting in the way. ANYWAYS excuses aside, please review! I will appreciate any constructive criticism. I tried to make the story so far match up with what i learned in Soul Eater Not! so please tell me if you think i am going off course.**

**~Feathers**


End file.
